The Mysterious Love
by Mother Gaia in slaughter
Summary: Rei doesn't believe in fairy tales. Until one day he finds a prince on his door step. Yaoi (Rei/Kai)
1. Prologue

This is my second Beyblade fic. I hope everyone enjoys it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Beyblade.  
  
Prologue  
  
The young prince sped through the dark thick woods. He could hear them behind him growing ever closer. The sound of there hoof beats broke through the still of night. Sweat started to bead down the young prince's brow. His breathing was starting to become erratic and his bones were beginning to flame with the pain of having to run for such a great distance.  
  
"Why don't you stop running prince," came an over barring voice from the dark shadows of the night. "All this running is in vain for soon we shall have what we desire," said the malice tone which had begun to laugh.  
  
The prince was not about to give up. No way in hell would these terrible men gain the riches which he carried. As he made his way through the unruly underbrush he stumbled over a thick stump which protruded forth from the ground.  
  
The riders had heard the young prince's commotion when he had fallen to the muddy earth. Soon they came to a glade and saw the young prince lying on the cold earth struggling to regain his balance.  
  
The prince looked up and to his horror the riders had finally found him. His time had come he new all to well that this would come to be. He struggled to his feet readying himself to try and run once more but the riders made sure that all his passages were blocked.  
  
"No," he whispered. "This can't be," thought the prince.  
  
The riders slowly closed the space around the young prince there swords raised ready to send the prince's soul for flight.  
  
"Hand it over boy," came the dark voice once again.  
  
"Never," yelled the young prince, his voice ringing through out the glade.  
  
Then the dark woods were lit with an unearthly white light as if day had come suddenly. The riders were blinded by the immense rupture of light which now surrounded the whole glade. There horse reared and bucked in fright at the unnatural phenomenon. The riders were dislodge from there places upon there horse's and sent flying into the cold earth. Soon the light evaporated and darkness fell upon the wood once again. The men disoriented and confused stood and looked around the now dark glade. As there eyes began to adjust they noticed the young prince was gone.  
  
Well that is it for the prologue. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I keep going? I am also open to any suggestions you might have. 


	2. Chapter 1

Alright well I know I suck at spelling and I am sorry about that lol. I have always been a terrible speller. The problem is I can't usually tell when I have done something wrong for example there and their always get those confused. People always try to explain it to me but it never seems to stick. I also can't really get someone to read over my stories and edit them so I am stuck with what I have. Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope everyone enjoys chapter one.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The handsome prince swept the beautiful young women off her feet. He carefully placed her upon his ashy stead and swiftly lifted himself behind her. He took the reins gracefully in his hand and gave a soft click with his lips. As they road off into the sunset they new they would live happily ever after.  
  
Rei snorted at the story he had just finished reading and chucked the book onto the side of his bed stand. He got out of bed and shuffled over the untidy room trying to find his way to the door.  
  
"Happily ever after ya right," said Rei shaking his head in light disgust.  
  
There was no such thing as happily ever after Rei new all to well. Several times through out his life he had had his heart torn out.  
  
Rei shuffled to his bathroom still a little groggy from sleep. To his surprise he found a soft brown teddy in the bathroom sink its chocolate brown eyes staring up at Rei in curiosity. Carefully he plucked out the teddy from its lying place and went across the hall into his daughter's room and placed her teddy bear down on her little pink dresser. Right now his 5 year old daughter was spending time with her mother up north. She had only been gone a day but he missed her already. Most people were surprised to find out Rei was a father for he was still very young. He was only twenty five. It had been a high school love, which had ended in a bitter divorce. Rei new he would probably never marry again because of it.  
  
With a soft sigh he retreated back to the bathroom to get ready for work. He took a careful look at his digital watch as he started brushing his teeth. He nearly inhaled his tooth brush when he saw what time it was. He only had 15 minutes before he had to be at work. Coughing and sputtering he quickly washed out his mouth and through the tooth brush back into its holder and ran into his bedroom to get his clothes on.  
  
As he made his way to the kitchen fiddling with his tie he grabbed some money off the counter top and ran to the front of his apartment door and rapidly he through on his shoes. Fishing for his keys he quickly locked up his apartment and sped down the stairs to his car which waited for him at the front. He climbed into the car and put the key in the ignition and started on his way to work.  
  
***  
  
As Rei climbed the apartment stairs later that night he felt tired and defeated. As he came upon his door he noticed a person propped up on the side of his apartment door. Rei looked around the hallway suspiciously seeing if there was any mediate danger lurking behind one of the door ways. Seeing none he drew closer to the person that lay against his door step. It was a young man in his early twenties with soft cobalt hair and a strong build which made Rei shiver in uneasiness.  
  
What a day this was all turning out to be. When Rei had first arrived at work he was scolded for beginning ten minutes late. Then he found out the coffee machine had broken down and they were waiting for the repair people to come fix it. Which would probably never happen. So he went through the morning half asleep. At lunch a person in the cafeteria spilled scolding hot soup onto his nice new navy suite (Which had cost a pretty penny). Luckily for him though he was not injured. Now he had a young man in his twenties probed against his door. Rei assumed that the man had just had too much alcohol and passed out on his door step but as he took a good look at the young man the theory was starting to die.  
  
For this new stranger was wearing the oddest clothes Rei had seen. It reminded him of the clothes that the princes from those silly fairy tales that his daughter loved so much would wear. The young man was dressed in a billowy white top with navy tights. The top had some small tars in the sleeves as if they had snagged a nail.  
  
Rei gazed around the hallway once again but still nothing seemed out of the ordinary so he carefully lifted the young man from his place at the doors side. He drew a key from his pocket and opened the door to his apartment. Mean while trying to balance the young man in his arms. He walked into his apartment and gave the door a quick kick shut with his foot. His arms were already starting to grow tired from the burden which he held. Not even bothering with taking his shoes off he made his way across his living room when he realised something kept hitting his side. He looked down to discover a sword which was buckled to the other mans hips. With a horrified cry he dropped his heavy burden onto the plush carpet floor with a rather loud bang. This caused the young man to grunt and stir from his unconscious estate. Rei started to slowly walk away from the man that now occupied his floor horror written all over his young face. Slowly the man awoke and drew himself off the floor. With great speed and agility the young man unsheathed his sword and spun around to face Rei.  
  
Soon Rei found himself starting a cold steel blade right in the face.  
  
Well that is it for Chapter one. Please review. Like I said before I am open to any suggestions. 


	3. Chapter 2

Wow thank you for all the reviews sorry I have been such a bad authoress for not updating. Well for one thing my computer was ill and I have been so busy. Hopefully I will be able to update again soon. I think I finally realised where I want to go with this story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The sharp crimson eyes boor deep into Rei's own gold ones. The sliver blade never stirring from its position at the nape of his throat. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins in terror as every second went by feeling as if an eternity. Until the other man finally broke the silence by letting out a gasp of disbelief. The mans sword was pulled away from Reis neck and sheathed once more.  
  
"I am so sorry your grace I hardly recognized you," said the other man dropping respectfully to one knee and averting his eyes to the red carpeted floor beneath him.  
  
Now Rei knew that he had just allowed a maniac into his house. Desperately he tried to think of a way that he could get the man out of his apartment while still keeping his life, but before he could come up with a solution the man spoke again.  
  
"I have something for you sir," he said carefully reaching into a pouch attached to his belt and drawing out a small round crystal sphere.  
  
Curiosity got the better of Rei as he reached down took the beautiful jewel from the hands of the man. As he held it in his palm he gazed into its eternal depths which swirled with the colors of the rainbow.  
  
Reis vision began to get hazy as his very world disappeared in front of him.  
  
***  
  
The sliver moon lay low in the dark blanket of night, its soft glow casting a tranquil light over the garden just below it. The sent of delicate roses filled the balmy breeze.  
  
A lone figure stood upon a large stone balcony over looking the garden below. His dark raven hair blew ever so slightly in the wind, as a soft sigh escaped from his ruby lips, as he watched the beauty below him.  
  
The sound of wood scrapping against stone, soon drew the young mans attention from the garden back into his extravagant room. A figure who was dressed in a velvet navy blue uniform and a simple sword, which hung lazily around his hips, looked back at the man on the balcony.  
  
The moon sent dancing beams into the room lighting the figure that occupied the door way.  
  
The man who had been standing upon the stone balcony swiftly made his way across the room and nearly threw himself into the other mans awaiting arms.  
  
"I am so happy you were able to come," whispered the raven haired man into his partner's delicate ear.  
  
"You know I will always keep my promises to you, my love," replied the other man tightening his grip as if at any moment his partner would disappear.  
  
"I have missed you so much Kai," replied the man allowing himself to get lost in his lovers strong arms, burying his head into Kai's chest. Relishing the feeling of the other mans heart as it beat steadily.  
  
All too soon though Kai drew out of his lovers grip and turned around and shut the heavy wooden door. So they would be allowed some privacy in case any of the servants had to make a late night trip somewhere.  
  
He turned around to face the raven haired man and drew him back into his arms. Tilting the young mans chin up so he could look into those glowing golden eyes.  
  
"Rei promise me you shall always care for me," said Kai his voice starting to crack slightly with the raw emotion and truth that he poured into those words. "Please promise me my prince that you shall always be there for me."  
  
"I promise," replied Rei tears threatening to cascade down his cheeks at any moment.  
  
Slowly Kai lowered his head and kissed Rei tenderly on the lips as if to finally seal the deal in which they had just made.  
  
As the first few rays of the sun started to merge over the lone horizon the two walked over to the balcony. They stood with there arms linked around each others waists as they watched the sun coming out to greet the new day.  
  
"Rei ......"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well that is it for Chapter 2. I hope everyone liked it. More of Reis and Kais past shall appear in future chapters. Sorry but I had to make Rei the prince for I was stuck in really bad writers block and this was the only way out that I could think of. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. 


End file.
